It is known in the art relating to internal combustion engines to utilize rocker arm and shaft-type valvetrains. In this type of valvetrain, it is necessary to retain the rocker arm shafts and properly space the rocker arms on the rocker shafts. Several different conventional methods exist to retain the rocker shafts and to maintain rocker spacing. These include using clamping blocks to retain the rocker shafts and spacers to axially position the rocker arms. Other systems use springs to thrust the rocker arms against a machined face on the cylinder head or some secondary casting thereof.
These conventional systems require the use of a multitude of parts for the retention of the rocker arm shafts and the axial positioning of the rocker arms. Further, conventional systems also require additional machining of parts. Machining and the need for multiple parts increases the cost of positioning and retaining the rocker arms and rocker arm shafts and of assembling these components into an engine.